1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of relating swallowing to posture and more particularly to a method and system for swallow control that results in an improved posture, improved upper and lower jaw position, increased strength and widening of the upper jaw's bones and teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that posture is affected by breathing, visual control and body mobility. It is less known that posture is also affected by swallowing. A poor relationship between the lower jaw position and the upper jaw can lead to a biomechanical imbalanced posture. The upper and lower jaw affects throat volume, the swallow and in turn the posture and strength; this in turn can affect athletic performance.
It is also known in the art to use various mechanical appliances in the mouth to change the relationship of the jaws, straighten teeth and strengthen muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,429 teaches an orthodontic tooth-positioner and retaining device for example. It is also known to use mechanical appliances in the mouth to provide protection in contact sports. U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,908 teaches such a mouth protector. Another example is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,678,043 and 3,124,129. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,678,043, 2,966,908, 3,478,429 and 3,124,129 are hereby incorporated by reference.
There are several deformities of the jaw that are due to imbalanced facial muscles. For example, a retrude jaw or deep bite as well as a gummy smile where the upper jaw is tipped down and more forward than the lower jaw are both caused by muscle imbalance.
The prior art generally does not teach a combination of mouth or swallowing exercise and an appliance or group of appliances to improve both the shape of the mouth and the posture. What is badly needed is a method that teaches various exercises coupled with appliances to improve upper and lower jaw positioning, size and shape, strength and to improve posture. It would also be advantageous to have an appliance that could be used to continue the treatment or exercise by wearing it at night while a patient sleeps.
Most available mouth-guards do not take into account that the lower jaw position will affect posture and athletic performance. It would be advantageous to have a mouth guard using a special approach to set the lower jaw at the swallow bite such that the body does not need to compensate for the jaw during swallowing. A mouth guard that sets the jaw at the ideal position for swallowing would improve the biomechanical balanced, posture and in turn improve athletic performance.